deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WraithOfWaffle/Battle Fourteen: Liberty City Police Department (Grand Theft Auto Series) vs. Chicago Police Department (Watch Dogs)
Intro Hello I'm TheWetWaffle and welcome to my fourteenth battle! Today we have the most corrupt, vile law enforcement organizations on the battlefield to determine who is the superior fighting force. The Liberty City Police Department, the cops watching over Liberty City with an iron fist and always try to catch their man no matter what! The ''Chicago Police Department! ''The police officers chasing down criminals and The Vigilante with the assistance of CToS! When the badges are dropped and guns are drawn only one can be, THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! The Warriors Chicago Police Department After the introduction of ctOS, the 'Chicago Police Department '''is given extensive info on the city and cracking down on crime becomes a simpler task with several servers located across the city connected to every electronic device. Whenever hacker Aiden Pearce or any other criminal is causing a disturbance, they're called in to supress the problem. As time goes on and the criminal becomes harder to catch. helicopters, armored officers, and SWAT teams will be sent in, which are tougher to fight. If Pearce kills or assaults an officer, his reputation decreases but if the officer is killed his reputation if demoted more. But they seem to mainly use rushing tactics and try to attack Pierce with brute force rather than with a tactical approach. Liberty City Police Department The brutal law enforcement organization of Liberty City, the '''Liberty City Police Department '''is a controversial group for their use of force and police brutality. When a crime is reported or an officer is assaulted by an NPC or Niko Bellic, more officers will be sent. If the player doesn't fend away from the police, their wanted level will be increased and more support will be sent in like helicopters, NOOSE teams, and cops will have stronger guns and armor. Hitting a police car will cause you to get one star but killing an officer will make it two or three, making rampages all over the city an easy thing to start. They appear in various missions where they chase the player but can be lost rather easily. They also appear outside of missions, sometimes on patrol and in front of the airport, armed with assault rifles. Mainly using brute force and willing to even to kill civillians when pursuing their enemies, they use their strength in numbers to fight. Weapons Chicago Police Department Pistol= *Beretta Px4 Storm 10 Round Magazine Fires 9x19 Parabellum Rounds 50m of Range Weighs around 30 oz. Muzzle Velocity of 360 M/S |-| Shotgun= *Mossberg 590 Cruiser Fires 12 Gauge Shells 8 Round Tube 40m of Range Weighs 5.5 Pounds Has a Stock |-| SMG= *MP5 30 Round Magazine Fires 9x19 Parabellum 200 Meters of Range Weighs 6.8 Pounds 800 RPM 400 M/S of Muzzle Velocity |-| Assault Rifle= *HK416 30 Rounds Per Magazine Fires 5.56x39mm NATO Round Range of 600 Meters Weighs 6.66 Pounds 700-900 RPM |-| Sniper Rifle= *SR-25 Fires 7.62x51mm NATO Weighs 15.3 Pounds 800 Meters of Range Muzzle Velocity: 783 M/S 10 Round Magazine Semi Automatic |-| Gallery= Px4 Storm.jpg|Beretta Px4 Storm MossbergWithWireStock.png|Mossberg 590 Cruiser SAS H&K MP5.jpg|MP5 Hk416-2.jpg|HK416 SR-25.jpg|SR-25 Liberty City Police Department Pistol= *Glock 22 Fires .40 S&W 17 Round Magazine ~50m of Range Weighs 975g Loaded |-| Shotgun= *Ithaca 37 12 Gauge Pump Action 7+1 Shell in the Chamber No Stock |-| SMG= *MP-10 Fires 9x19 Parabellum Clone of the MP5 series Other stats unknown |-| Assault Rifle= *M4A1 Carbine 30 Rounds Per Magazine 500-600 Meters of Range Fires 5.56x45mm NATO Round 500-600 RPM 7.5 Pounds |-| Sniper Rifle= *PSG-1 Fires 7.62x51mm NATO 10 Rounds Per Magazine 800 Meters of Range Weighs 15.87 Pounds Muzzle Velocity of 868 M/S Semi Automatic |-| Gallery= Glock 22.jpg|Glock 22 Ithaca 37.jpg|Ithaca 37 MP5-GTA4.png|MP-10 M4-Transparent.png|M4A1 Carbine H K PSG-1.jpg|PSG-1 X Factors Explanations *The LCPD seems to be a bit more relentless when trying to catch criminals, even killing innocents by running them over. The CPD doesn't seem to go all out when trying to get their criminals but they'll certainly use force. *A lot of the LCPD's forces are overweight and thus very slow. They may not be able to move as fast compared to the CPD officers who seem to be healthier. *Each police department has their fair share of dirty cops and these two are no exception. However, the LCPD has been subject to police brutality and seen as dirty by some. The CPD isn't clean either, so they have their share of dirty cops. *Neither are scholars by any stretch, but the LCPD seems to be a bit more dimwitted when attacking the player. The CPD at least attempt to have some sort of strategy when fighting enemies. *Both are willing to do whatever it takes to get their target. However, the CPD has shown to be a bit more cautious when they pursue the player while the LCPD are even willing to kill civillians. *Again, the LCPD are a bit relentless when they pursue criminals. They don't care who they injure while they work, as long as they get their job done it's fine with them. Meanwhile, the CPD try to avoid civillian casualties. *Now these guys aren't sharpshooters who can hit a fly with a pistol across a city block but they can still get some hits off. However, the LCPD mainly use spray and pray tactics while the CPD can score off some decent hits. *Neither are exactly elite special forces but they probably get similar training with firearms, hand to hand combat, and police procedure. Weapons Edges Pistol= This goes to the Glock 22 with ease. It's firing a stronger caliber and has a larger clip, meaning that it's able to fire more of a punch for a longer amount of time without having to reload. The Beretta may have a faster rate of fire but that means the smaller and weaker magazine will get drained a lot faster. Edge: Liberty City Police Department |-| Shotgun= These two shotguns have the same power and capacity of 8 12 Gauge shells so they are similar in that respect. While the Ithaca is more maneuverable in tight spaces it's gonna have a tough time with recoil control as you'll have to fire from the hip. The Mossberg may not be as concealable but it's more accurate since the user is firing with a stock and will be able to take shots a lot better. Edge: Chicago Police Department |-| SMG= Considering how little is known about the MP-10 and the fact that these two guns are copies of the same design, it's hard to really draw a fair comparison. Both guns shoot dinky little 9mm rounds so they're even in power but accuracy is in favor of the MP5 since it has a stock so recoil control is easier. Edge: Chicago Police Department |-| Assault Rifle= The M4A1 and HK416 both build up from the AR-15 weapon system but the HK416 has some improvements over the M4A1. It's lighter, has a faster rate of fire, and more range compared to the M4A1. Not shocking since the HK is meant to be a competitor to the M4 series so it's gonna have some improvements over it. Edge: Chicago Police Department |-| Sniper Rifle= These two snipers are very similar with the same round, range, and magazine size. However, the PSG-1 boasts a higher muzzle velocity while the SR-25 has a lighter weight. Still, I'd rather have more power behind each shot since both are firing the same round. Edge: Liberty City Police Department Scenerio During an investigation of a street gang from Chicago whose operations have reached Liberty City, the CPD intend on arresting some of the major members. But when some of the gang members are undercover officers who also intend on making the arrests and the CPD officers fire at an undercover, chaos ensues. Notes *The battle will be 6-on-6. *Voting ends on November 15. *Votes that are poor, lack good spelling, are one sentence, one worded, or are just crap will not count. Battle Chicago Police Department: Liberty City Police Department: ''Chicago, Illinois The Chicago night envelops the city in a black sky and cold rain showering the buildings, cars, and people. In the Rossi-Fremont section of the city, a group of six men prepare to strike a deal with some of the local Viceroys. Several wooden crates are in a parking lot surrounded by a group of men, some holding silver briefcases and other carrying rifles. "You got the stuff?" one of the gang members asked. "Yeah, you got the money?" the Viceroy replied. Meanwhile, in another part of Rossi-Fremont "I see twelve targets, at least six of them are Viceroys." a man in blue said to his radio while aiming his sniper rifle at the gang members. "Okay let's try to sneak up on them and then we'll make the arrests." another officer says. "Sounds like a plan." another officer states, Back at the Deal The gang members hand a briefcase filled with hundred dollar bills to the Viceroys. Then one of them reached out their coat to pull out a Glock. "Freeze! LCPD!" the man commanded. However, the officer is soon shot down by a sniper bullet from the distance. Chicago Police Department: Liberty City Police Department: With the LCPD officers grabbing weapons from the crates, both the Viceroys and LCPD officers scurry for cover as other CPD officers appear from the shadows and fire at both the groups. The undercover LCPD officers run away as the sniper continues to deliver rapid shots towards them, scoring a headshot on an LCPD officer and even a Viceroy. Blood and brain matter mixes with the rainwater as it washes into the sewer. Chicago Police Department: Liberty City Police Department: One of the LCPD officers fires his M4 and takes cover from the CPD officer. One of his colleages, with a PSG1 sniper is trying to spot the other sniper. He sees a muzzle spark from a window in a building and takes a shot at the flash, scoring a hit. Chicago Police Department: Liberty City Police Department: Another LCPD officer with a shotgun runs into an alley but is by a CPD officer with a pistol. "Put down your weapon, get on your knees, and put your hands where I can see them!" the CPD officer demands, finger hovering over the trigger. The LCPD officer puts down the weapon and gets on his knees with his hands up. Approaching the fallen enemy the CPD officer breaks out his handcuffs and puts them on behind the "crook". The LCPD officer then butts the back of his head against the CPD officer, nearly breaking his nose. The LCPD officer grabs his Ithaca, raises it up, and blasts the Chicago cop. Before the Chicago policeman succumbs to his wounds he catches a glimpse of a police badge "Police Department, City of Liberty" it read. "Oh shit..." were the last words the cop thought of before he went limp. Chicago Police Department: Liberty City Police Department: TBF Expert's Opinion TBD. Category:Blog posts